


Wordless

by Eavenne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eavenne/pseuds/Eavenne
Summary: Germany returns home, only to find Prussia in the middle of a drinking competition with Switzerland, of all people.And eventually, certain uncomfortable feelings come to light.





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> A competition entry for this contest: https://aminoapps.com/c/hetalian-jet/page/blog/reaction-contest/nPxq_lQSLuMZZnZ7L5Vb3VrMkPqRDwgaJx
> 
> The second sentence is the competition prompt.

Germany locked his front door, walked into his living room, and almost dropped his briefcase. 

“Hey, West! Wanna see me chug m’fifty’irst beer?” 

There, stretched out on the sofa like a giant, ungainly starfish, was his brother, offering a stein of beer with a trembling hand.

Germany tried to fight the urge to get roaring drunk as well. “No,” he said, taking the stein away with a frown. “If you’re at fifty-one, you’ve clearly drunk too much. I’ll get you a glass of water.”

But suddenly something moved in the corner of his eye and someone said, “No, he’s…not done yet.”

Germany turned, and stared.

 _Gott._ What on earth was Switzerland of all people doing in Germany’s house, at this ungodly hour?

Switzerland _giggled._

Lord, the man was drunk too.

“He said he could outdrink me, but I’m…at sixty beers and he’s only at…at fifty-one,” said Switzerland, watching Prussia in a distant, dazed manner. He chuckled again. “He said you Germans…had beer supremacy. Then I said that I could…totally…outdrink him.”

Suddenly, Germany wanted to leave.

“No way in hell’m I conceding German beer ‘premacy t’you!” exclaimed Prussia, spreading his legs to swing an ankle over the sofa backrest. “West! Gimme ‘nother beer!” The degree of manspreading increased, till Prussia was doing a rather impressive split. 

Germany snapped.

“NO!” he roared. “BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO DRINK WATER, KEEP YOUR ASSSES FIRMLY ON THE CHAIRS, SOBER UP, AND NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!” 

They blinked at him in complete nonchalance. 

“Hey, Swi,” said Prussia, “should we g’to ‘nother bar?” 

Slowly, Switzerland shook his head. “No…expensive.”

Germany wanted to kill them.

“I am going,” he said, his voice dangerously low, “to get you both glasses of water, and I am going to sit here and WATCH you to make sure you don’t get any funny ideas.”

The last time Prussia had gotten drunk, he’d been charged with public indecency, though Germany strongly suspected that France had something to do with it. 

He sighed.

When Germany returned with the water, he was pleased to see that neither of them had moved from their seats. 

“Au’tria is terrible,” mumbled Prussia. “He don’t deserve…her.”

Switzerland frowned, and Germany realised that it was the first normal expression he’d seen on the other man’s face. “No…he’s not…not bad.”

Utterly confused, Germany set the glasses of water before them. “If you don’t sober up by next morning, I am going to evict you from my house,” he said, looking sternly between the two men.

They ignored him. “Whaddya mean? Au’tria sucks at e’rything.” Prussia rolled his eyes.

Switzerland gazed into the distance. “He has…” A giggle burst from his lips, and a wistful expression drifted across his sharp features. “Has a…pretty smile.”

Germany wondered if he was still sane. If any of them were still sane.

Prussia let out a bark of a laugh. “A pretty ‘mile? You know who has a pretty ‘mile?” He stared expectantly at Switzerland. When there was no reply, Prussia grinned. “Hunny.”

…What?

Switzerland seemed to share his confusion. “Hunny?”

“’gary.” Prussia frowned, and said the name slowly, “Hungary.”

“She takes…care of him,” said Switzerland, looking vacantly at the carpet. “…I used to.”

Neither of them had touched their water. Prussia’s eyebrows rose. “Huh?”

“Take care…of him. I used to.” Switzerland’s voice was oddly quiet. 

“Glad ‘s’over,” said Prussia, “he must’ve been a painintheass.” He laughed again. “I used’t take care’o Hunny!” Suddenly he frowned. “Well, we took care’o each ‘ther.” 

They stared at nothing for a few moments. Germany really wanted to leave now. 

“Oh,” said Switzerland eventually. He paused, and his eyes flicked up to meet Prussia’s unsteady gaze. “My sister…asked me something…before I went out.”

“Yeah?”

Switzerland hesitated. “I don’t…I…she was probably…overthinking.” He shook his head, slowly, sadly. “Asked if…I loved him.”

The words hung uncomfortably in the air. 

“…Do ya?” Prussia watched Switzerland intently.

A small, wavering smile. “…Don’t…think so,” said Switzerland slowly. Then he glanced away. “I…don’t know.” He met Prussia’s gaze. “…Do you?”

Prussia scoffed. “D’I like Au’tria? ‘Course not!” 

Switzerland shook his head. “…Hungary.”

The relaxed grin on Prussia’s face grew tight. “Hunny?” he said, looking defensively at the wall. “I – well, she’s not bad, but I – ” 

Something seemed to catch in his throat – perhaps it was a word, or simply a feeling that lacked the words to express itself – “Nah,” said Prussia, “prolly not. I think.”

Then there was silence, for there was nothing more to say.

\---

When Germany woke up the next day, he found that Prussia had a raging hangover, and Switzerland had already disappeared. 

“How did this even happen?” he asked, watching his brother moan and groan and chug more painkillers than should be necessary.

“I went out drinking!” exclaimed Prussia, flopping back on the sofa with a sigh. “And I met Switzerland there. I mean, I didn’t know he drank and was kinda confused, but I decided to crash his table anyway, for the lolz.” He looked up at Germany. “I don’t remember much, though! Were you there, West?”

He narrowed his eyes. “You had a…drinking contest,” he said, carefully.

There was no way that he could repeat the night’s conversation to his brother. 

“Did I win?”

“Nein.”

Prussia groaned. “Jeez, he must have cheated. There’s no way anyone can beat the awesome Prussia at drinking!”

Germany sighed. “We have to get going.”

Though it certainly wasn't news to Prussia, he frowned in what seemed like genuine confusion. “Huh?”

“We have to go to Austria and Hungary’s wedding,” said Germany, “remember?”

Something unpleasant twisted Prussia’s expression.

“Right,” he said, his voice edged with disdain.

“The stupid wedding.”


End file.
